


Until Next Time

by catgirlkouhai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Mentioned Sexual Content, Open Ending, Reader Insert, XReader, hxh - Freeform, kite - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlkouhai/pseuds/catgirlkouhai
Summary: Kite returns after a trip to spend an evening with his lover.possible spoiler warning. not advised for anyone that hasn’t seen the chimera ant arc.
Relationships: Kaito | Kite/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Until Next Time

His lips against hers were grounding her in the moment— that one unreal moment. It had been months since she had seen her lover last— out chasing another beast. Not a day passed that she didn't think of him, not a night that she didn't dream of him. When he walked through the door she thought him to be an apparition at first, just a cruel joke conjured by her longing mind. Yet, his slender fingers wove between her own and swept her into an embrace. She fell into his warmth, and into his love once more.

He pulled away, gingerly wavering above her lips. She ran a thumb across his cheek, chasing away a fallen eyelash. "I missed you so much." He leaned into her touch, closing her eyes as he sighed against her lips.

"I missed you, too." He was finally home, and he couldn't be happier. He slowly let go of her hips, resting his palms flat against the counter top he had raised her up to. Her hand wandered his face, dragging gently along the bridge of his nose before she placed a kiss upon it. She then felt the shape of his jaw, a kiss following the same. He chuckled as her touch and kisses persisted, "What are you doing?"

"I'm memorizing your shape again."

"Hm..." She missed his coy smile as she nestled her face into his neck, trailing kisses along the soft skin. "Guess I should do the same then?" She didn't have enough time to move back, a simple knowing gasp leaving her lips as his fingers found her sides again. She came apart under his touch, giggling helplessly as he attacked her with tickles.

"Kite! Kite! Mercy!" She curled into his chest, fists pushing at his shoulders. He laughed with her, yielding to just wrap her into another embrace.

"Okay, okay." He smiled, glancing down at her as she peered up. She leaned up, pressing another kiss on his lips. This kiss was much gentler than the first, both parties not as needy. They pulled away slower this time, and Kite tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Can I make you tea? Have you eaten?"

"I need to shower." 

"I can make you something while you shower." She slid from the counter top, hands resting on his chest to steady herself.

"Tea then. I'm not hungry."

"Kite." She pinched his cheek, "You need to eat."

He avoided her gaze, pouting a bit, "You can make me breakfast in the morning. A big one. And I'll eat it all."

For a second she held her glare, but then dropped her hand with a sigh, "Okay, fine. Go take a shower! I'll have tea for us by the time you get out."

"Can we have it in bed...?"

"You're spoiled." She bopped him on the nose, "But fine."

"Thanks." He presses another kick kiss to her lips before disappearing down the hall he knew all too well.

By the time the tea was done and she was setting the tray on one of the bedside tables, Kite stepped out from the bathroom. He was drying his hair with one towel, another wrapped around his thin hips. She did her best not to stare, her cheeks glowing red. Although they had been together for years now she couldn't get over the flustered stage. Also, if he caught her wandering eyes he would tease her relentlessly. He was a much different person within the walls of their home than the one she had met long ago. Steely and cold to the touch, but his heart was as warm and loving as anyone she had ever met. It was his heart she had fallen for— steady and strong, but with so much love to give. With all of the love he had given to her she wanted to return. She would be a basin of love, if it was what he wished. Sure to fill his cup whenever it was empty. Yet, he would never ask that of her. She was sure of it.

"Could you brush my hair for me?" He sat on the edge of the bed, his side, reaching for the drawer of his nightstand. When she sat up on her knees he passed her his comb and dropped the extra towel to his lap. She was gentle and careful, lovingly running her fingers through ever strand she had detangled with the comb.

As her hand brushed across the top of his shoulder, gathering his hair, he caught her wrist and pulled her closer. Pressing a kiss into her palm she sighed dreamily. He turned, trailing kisses up to her sleeve. He skipped beyond the fabric, instead fluttering kisses along her neck. She placed her hands on his chest, biting back another sigh of need, "Kite. The tea will get cold."

He didn't respond, instead choosing to nip at her skin. With a yelp she was pushed on to her back. "You really are spoiled." She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wouldn't wish to be anywhere else, though.

She traced her fingers along his collar bones, laying upon his bare chest. His own fingers were aimlessly playing with the tips of her hair, something he did when he was lost in thought. "What's on your mind?" She peeked up at him, but when he avoided her gaze she felt herself frown. She knew what he was thinking. "When are you leaving?"

".... a week." He finally managed to meet her gaze, a sorry expression on his face.

"And when are you getting back?"

"A year, at the least."

"So for all I know it could be five?" She tried not to sound bitter. She didn't want to be bitter. She just wanted to enjoy him while he was there.

"I didn't want to upset you... I just..."

"Kite, I know." She sat up, peering down at him earnestly, "It's okay. You're chasing your dreams."

He sat up as well, a frown set on his thin lips, "But what about you? I'm holding you back. You should just forget about me."

"Don't you say that Kite." She reached your to grab his face, smooshing some of his white locks against his cheeks, "I'll wait for you forever. Okay? So just come back to me. Please."

His hands reached up to her own, a tender expression replacing the deep frown. "Are you sure?"

"Kite, you're my dream. I'll wait every day of my life for you if I have to. You're all I want."

He sighed, "I'm sorry... I can't..."

"Don't. It's okay. I want you. As you are. I don't want anything to change. I love who you are Kite. I love your ambitions and your dreams, and the drive you have to chase them. And I know you love me. Just as much as I love you. It's okay."

He leaned in, his lips tracing her own, "Okay." It was just a breath of a word, but it was enough to make her heart flutter. She knew he wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted him to be. He just couldn't give up the chase. Not yet.

When he pulled away he slid to the end of the bed and stood up. Her cheeks warmed again and she watched him with a coy smirk. He shook his head with a snort, "Wait there." He left the room for a few moments, leaving her to readjust her posture, pulling up the sheet to cover her from the chill of the room. When he wasn't at her side it was more evident than ever.

He came back shortly, sitting on the edge of the bed again. "I wasn't sure if you would wait for me again... but I... I wanted to..." He sighed, extending his open palm instead, "Here."

It took her a moment to wrap her mind around what she was seeing. When it finally registered she couldn't help the gasp that left her lips, or the tears that started to gather. "Kite...?" She looked up at him as the tears started to spill over, "Is that...?"

"An engagement ring." He looked down at the small band, "I know it's simple, I'm just... not that romantic or anything. I wanted to get it for you, though. To... show you I felt the same. So, do you accept it?"

"Of course I do you goofball." She choked out the sentence, wiping the tears from her cheeks as they continued to fall, "Of course I want to marry you."

He smiled, tears of his own gathering, "Then may I?" Her hand was shaky as she extended it to him, but he still managed to slide the thin silver band on to her finger. It wasn't gaudy or overwhelming, and had no stone on it, but it fit her perfectly and comfortably. It looked handmade, and she wondered where he had gotten it. "When I get back... let's get married."

"O-Okay." She hiccuped, throwing herself into his arms again. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

The morning of his departure she awoke before he did, the sun barely slinking through their bedroom window. It left a golden hue across his skin and, when she reached for him, glinted off the ring around her finger. She smiled as she brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear, watching him stir finally. His eyelashes fluttered as he met her gaze, a lazy smile tugging at her lips. "Good morning." 

"Good morning, Kite."   
  


Soon he would be leaving with his team to study the quarantined Chimera Ant, and in a year he would hopefully return. If not then, though, she would wait every day after with baited breath. Because she knew that, someday, he would return to her side.

“Until next time.” He would say as he stepped back through the door. She would smile up at him, hand resting on the doorknob as she hesitated to close the door.

“Until next time.”   
And so she would wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> everything hurts and I don’t know if I’ll ever feel okay again :( I just miss him, okay?


End file.
